


Much Needed Restraint

by samariumwriting



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Humor, Not Serious, Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting
Summary: Laguz aren't always good at following complex battle plans, so Soren takes success into his own hands.-“This is completely unnecessary,” Skrimir grumbled.“How does this work?” Ike asked, narrowing his eyes slightly at the various straps tied around Skrimir’s chest. Rather tellingly, he didn’t say anything about how necessary or not it was.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: samariumwriting's Invincible Zine Server fics





	Much Needed Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Invincible Zine Server's Ancient Problems zine, which features, well, FE characters interacting with modern objects.

There was a distinct problem in the Laguz Alliance: laguz were completely and utterly incapable of just following orders and taking account of risks.

It was infuriating, to say the least. Soren spent hours upon hours compiling battle reports, working out odds, and drawing out formations; a myriad of incredibly important things which were very much necessary for their victory against overwhelmingly difficult odds.

It was incredibly important that his directions were followed. He was the tactician, after all, and he wasn’t just leading a small mercenary band anymore. He was leading an army again, and an army full of very powerful warriors. Very powerful, very stupid warriors, who didn’t know how to follow orders.

That was, in itself, a problem. If discipline broke down in an army then all hell could break loose, and that was especially true in an army that had many, many weaknesses. They had to keep on top of all their drawbacks at all times, or they’d never manage to win a battle. And if they did, Soren knew their losses would be huge. He didn’t want that on his shoulders.

Which led him to this eventuality. If they would lose without proper discipline, and some of their laguz allies were incapable of keeping themselves in line, then he needed to enforce his orders in some other way. So, naturally, he was taking matters directly into his own hands.

“Soren...what are you doing?” Ike was looking at him with something akin to fear and awe on his face.

Soren looked up from adjusting the handful of buckles holding his ‘intervention’ in place. “I’m securing our success in the coming battle,” he said simply. Skrimir, stood next to him, did not look at all amused.

“How are you planning on securing our success if you won’t let us fight?” he asked, straining slightly at the harness. It didn’t budge. Good.

“I am planning on letting you fight,” Soren replied. Because he was. “Look at this battle plan here.” In front of him, he spread out the large map with all the detailed formation diagrams he’d drawn up. “You attack the archers once we’ve advanced past this stream. Until then, there will be enemy mages in place to break the fog. They’re best dealt with by other units.”

“This is completely unnecessary,” Skrimir grumbled.

“How does this work?” Ike asked, narrowing his eyes slightly at the various straps tied around Skrimir’s chest. Rather tellingly, he didn’t say anything about how necessary or not it was.

“I believe they’re originally designed for children,” Soren explained, and Skrimir let out another decidedly indignant noise. “You wear the harness and then attach it to a tether. It means that the person attached can’t run off and get into unnecessary danger around Begnion fire mages.”

With those words, he shot a sharp look at Skrimir. Skrimir had the dignity to at least look the tiniest bit ashamed of himself, considering the very serious injuries he’d received in their previous battle.

Ike looked between him and Skrimir, and then looked at the harness again. “If it works,” he said with a shrug. “But please tell Soren if he goes too far, Skrimir.”

Skrimir mumbled under his breath, saying something Soren couldn’t hear, but he didn’t raise any objections. Good. Apparently he could at least work out what was good for him sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment, saying hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/samariumwriting), or checking out the full zine, which you can get (for free!) [here](https://twitter.com/InvincibleZine/status/1215053460397273090?s=20).


End file.
